


First Gifts

by kawaiigami



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2017-2018 [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiigami/pseuds/kawaiigami
Summary: It's Naminé's first Christmas giving gifts





	First Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place post KH III.

Naminé’s first Christmas gifts for everyone are personalized, star-shaped tree ornaments. 

No names are written on them, but once they’re given and placed on the tree it’s obvious who’s is who’s. Sora has red, while Kairi’s is pink and Riku’s starts out as dark blue around the edges, fading to white at the center. Xion has purple. She paints Roxas’s in a black-and-white checkerboard pattern, Lea’s to look like flames.

Terra, Aqua, and Ven’s are all patterned after their Wayfinders: Terra’s is orange, Aqua’s a deep blue, and Ven’s is green. 

When asked if she intended to make her own Wayfinders for everyone, all she does is smile.


End file.
